


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is sulking during a Christmas party. Can you make it better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020382) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



“Why do I have to be here?” Loki groaned. He was nestled on the couch of Stark (Well, now Avengers) Tower, watching as Pepper and Jane prepared for the party tonight. Everyone was going to be there. SHIELD agents, the Avengers, friends of the “family”, so on and so forth. Thor clamped his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“I don’t understand what this holiday means, but Jane seems to love it! It should be fun!” He said. Loki groaned and dramatically threw his head back. Tony, who was over at the bar, making the punch for the party, (He was secretly adding a bit of everything just to see how people would react.) looked over at Loki and laughed.

“Calm down Rudolph. You’ll survive.”

“It’s been this Christmas for at least a week now.” Loki groaned, remembering the day that December first rolled around and it was like everyone became absorbed by this holiday. “I’m in agony.” Tony laughed.

“Maybe I should recommend Christmas as a form of torture to SHIELD.” Tony joked.

“Did somebody say torture?” Natasha asked as she walked in, carrying her secret Santa gift. Clint was behind her, carrying a bag of his own. Pepper smiled and took the wrapped packages and put them under the large tree in front of the balcony doors. Soon, the others began to show up and a large amount of presents appeared under the tree. Loki put on his helmet in hopes of retreating away from the party.

“Oh come on, just put these antlers on instead.” Steve joked, making Loki glare at him. He went over into the corner by himself while the others mingles and exchanged gifts. You walked over to him then and smiled.

“Hello Loki.” You said. “Why are you so down?”

“I hate this pointless holiday.” He said. You laughed. “What’s so funny?”

“This is nothing compared to the Christmas’s that I had to put up with back home.” You said. Loki just sighed and looked away. Quickly, you went to the bar and grabbed something. Going back to him, you reached out and touched one of the horns on his helmet.

“What on Midgard are you doing?” Loki snapped. You just giggled. He glanced up to see something green dangling from it. Something that he had on Asgard as well as Midgard.

“Ah Reindeer Games, aren’t you just the lucky one!” Tony said. “You know the rules. Even Thor knows this one?” He pointed with his thumb over at Jane and Thor, who were kissing now, having long since discarded their mistletoe. “And I’m sure we could probably get agents Romanoff and Barton to do it too.”

“No.” They answered together. You looked down at Loki, smiling shyly. He sighed and stood up. The whole room got quiet as Loki gently cupped your cheek then moved in to gently kiss you. Thor cheered and clapped his hands. You smiled at Loki.

“Thank you for that.” You whispered when you two had parted. You turned to leave, but he kept a hold of your hand.

“Where are you going?” He asked. “I still have the mistletoe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I liked this one. It was really fun to write :D Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
